White lion
by Krishna Corvus
Summary: Un accidente de pociones, convierte a Draco literalmente en un hermoso animal. quien fue el que lo provoco, nadie menos que el niño dorado. Su castigo cuidar a Draco.SLASH Draco M./Harry P. -HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

White Lion

Advertencia: Este fanfic tiene contenido SLASH (relación hombre- hombre) a las personas que no les guste o desagraden este género creo que le botón de atrás esta demasiado grande como para que lo vean y le den clic para salirse de aquí.

Nota: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rowling, no obtengo beneficio alguno al escribir esto solo lo hago para no ver los mosquitos pasar por aquí. Solo para aclarar esta historia no sigue el libro, supuestamente el Señor Oscuro ya no existe, Dumbuldore esta muerto ( Ja, ja, ja genial no saben como me cae mal), y todos los que mato Rowling están vivitos y coleando,... menos Dumbuldore. Ja, ja soy malvada verdad.

Resumen: Un accidente en pociones, provocado por el Niño Dorado, convierte a Draco Malfoy en un hermoso animal, y como castigo lo tendrá que cuidar mientras el profesor Snape hace el antídoto para convertir a Draco en el niño que era antes.

Parejas: Draco Malfoy// Harry Potter

Bien espero que disfruten la lectura.

†††††† The Dark Angel †††††† †††††† The Dark Angel ††††††

¿ Merlín, porque lo castigaban así? Solo no había puesto atención en la clase por dos segundos y, aparte de que le quitaron 15 puntos a Gryffindor, lo pusieron a trabajar al lado de Malfoy, ¡¡ Con Malfoy !! y debo de recordarles que el se sienta hasta la primera fila. Ashh y para dar otra patada en el trasero estamos haciendo una poción animaga osease Snape respirándonos en las nucas.

-Señor Potter, ¿Podría usted poner atención en su poción? Al menos que su objetivo sea hacernos explotar a todos- La voz de Severus Snape resonó en todo el aula, sobresaltando a la mayoría, que estaba poniendo toda su maldita atención en lo que estaba haciendo.

-Lo siento profesor " Si podía poner toda mi pinche atención, pero simplemente no quiero y en cuanto explotar a alguien sería mejor explotarlo a usted". - Harry dio un suspiro- "Mmmmm... que dice,... agregue dos colmillos de león y revuelva 16 veces en sentido contrario que las manecillas del reloj y 8 veces en el sentido que las manecillas del reloj."

Tomó los dientes de león que se encontraba a su izquierda, y los echo a su poción que en ese momento se torno blanco metálico, la revolvió tal y como decía el libro, pero al momento en el que iba a terminar de menearla, el caldero exploto llenando a su compañero de al lado. Toda el aula se lleno de vapores casi tóxicos. Alborotando a los alumnos de la clase.

-¿Qué demonios?- se oyó por parte del maestro, seguido de un hechizo que rápidamente succiono todos los vapores pero eso solo empeoro la situación, la clase, al ya poder ver se aterro por lo que ya hacia al lado de Harry. ¿Qué era bueno como dice el titulo, un gran y hermoso león blanco, pronto todo el salón empezó a gritar al ver a semejante animal

-Ahhhhh!! Harry apártate de allí o te va a comer- Grito Ron desde el fondo de la habitación. Seguido de Hermione

-Harry aléjate de ese animal

Se oyó un rugido estrepitoso, petrificando a todo mundo, se debe mencionar que hasta dejo en shock a Snape. Lentamente el profesor se fue acercando a el magnifico león, al estar a menos de 3 metros, se paro.

-¿Señor Malfoy?- El felino solo dio un bufido, y salto sobre la mesa, colocándose enfrente de Harry, a si en ese momento las miradas mataran, Potter ya estaría en el suelo muerto.

-¿Potter? ¿Se puede saber que diablos le hizo a su poción antes de que esta explotara?

-Ehhhhh yo... creo que le puse dos dientes de león y la revolví 16 veces en sentido contrario del reloj y 8 veces en sentido de las ma....

-¡¡¿¿QUÉ HIZO QUE??!! – Bueno si a algunos el rugido de Draco no los asustó esto de seguro si lo hizo- ¡¡Potter, que no sabe leer, claramente dice en el libro, que le pongan dos colmillos de león y que lo revuelvan 16 veces al sentido de las manecillas del reloj y 8 veces al sentido contrario!!

-Yo....creía que...

-¡¡¡¡¡Es usted un verdadero idiota Potter, creo que al fin se ha ganado una visita con la directora, señor Malfoy venga usted también, y 70 puntos menos para Gryffindor!!!!!

¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬

Merlín se sentía como si estuviera yendo por el corredor de la muerte, Snape iba a su derecha y Malfoy a su izquierda, si intentaba correr había dos opciones de lo que posiblemente le podía pasar, uno podría terminar siendo hechizado o dos podría ser perseguido por un enorme felino, que por lo que había leído acerca de estos gatos son capaces de correr a gran velocidad y de destrozar su piel,... por Merlín, seria mejor enfrentar a McGonagall.

Al fin llegaron a la gárgola que custodiaba la oficina de la directora

-Rojo Gryffindor- Dijo Snape con desprecio hacia la contraseña asignada. Subieron las escaleras. El Slytherin mayor tocó la puerta.

-Pase- McGonagall, nos dejo pasar. Snape dejo pasar a Draco y pasó el mismo, solo lo separaba de su destino unos cuantos metros de la directora. Bien hasta aquí llegó, por fin lo que Voldemort había empezado hace 16 años (C6: entiéndase que va en el séptimo curso de Hogwarts) y que jamás logró, lo lograría, una maestra Gryffindor, que luchó contara los mortífagos, en unos minutos. Ron, Hermione fue un placer conocerlos.

¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬¬-¬-¬-¬-¬

-¡¡¡¿Dónde demonios esta Harry?!!!

-Calma Herms estas histérica, Harry debe de estar con McGonagall charlando, no creo que lo ex...pulsen, ¡¡¿¿Merlín que pasaría si expulsan a Harry??!!- en ese preciso instante se abrió el retrato de la señora gorda, el niño dorado, ni bien había entrado a la sala común, cuando fue bombardeado por preguntas - ¿Dónde estabas, casi nos da aun ataque?¿Por que no habías....?- El moreno por fin entro a la sala seguido de cerca por Malfoy- ¡¡¿¿Harry... que… que hace el aquí??!!

-Cálmate Ron estas siendo histérico, ¿Harry que pasó por que Malfoy esta aquí?- Draco solo la miro con cara de "¿A poco crees que estoy aquí por que quiero?"

-Es parte de mi castigo, McGonagall dijo que mientras Snape termine el antídoto Malfoy será responsabilidad mía.- Explico Harry, recordando que había pasado en el despacho de la directora.

**Flash Back**

Por fin entro y sintió todas las miradas sobre el, Snape comenzó a narrar lo que había ocurrido en la clase de pociones, mas Harry no escuchaba una sola palabra, su atención estaba fija en un retrato, de un hombre mayor, de ojos azules que lo hacia sentir como si su penetrante mirada lo atravesara. Allí estaba el retrato de Albus Dumbuldore, detrás del escritorio del nuevo director, era, según notaba, el retrato mas grande de todo el despacho, Albus lo miraba, fijamente, le guiño el ojo y desapareció, tal vez a otro retrato del castillo.

-¿Eso es cierto, señor Potter?- La voz de la profesora y directora, le hizo bajar de la nube de sus pensamientos- ¿Es cierto lo que dice el profesor Snape, que usted provoco un accidente que hizo que el señor Malfoy se convirtiera en este.... animal?- Desearía no haber bajado de esa nube, la voz de McGonagall era fría, tanto que parecía hielo, y daba miedo.

-Si profesora- Harry bajo la mirada, sentía venir un castigo, mas nunca

-Bien, dado a la magnitud de esto, creo que el castigo mas indicado sea que cuide al señor Malfoy, mientras el profesor Snape prepara el antídoto- después dirigiéndose hacia Snape pregunto-¿Severus en cuanto tiempo crees terminar esa poción?.

- Dado a el inmenso error que cometió el señor Potter, creo que estará lista en unos 3 meses.

-Muy bien durante ese tiempo cuidara al señor Malfoy, y como el no puede pronunciar ni una palabra, creo que tendrá que instalarse en la torre Gryffindor en su habitación

-¡¡¿¿Qué??!!- Harry y Draco reaccionaron de la misma manera, el moreno mirando a la jefa de su casa y el rubio mirando a Snape, cada uno echándoles la mirada de "Oh por Merlín díganme que están jugando"

-Lo siento señor Potter, pero es la última palabra. Les diré a los elfos que preparen una habitación vacía y que allí les pongan las cosas de usted y del señor Malfoy.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-....Y eso fue lo que pasó- terminó de explicar Harry, en ese momento muchos de los curiosos que no eran del 7° curso y no habían sabido de ese accidente estaban perplejos y con la boca abierta del asombro.

Draco estaba echado en uno de los sillones que estaban junto al fuego, mirando esa escena.

-"Merlín que hice para merecer esto, por que de todos los alumnos que estaban en esa clase, por que yo y por que un Gryffindor".

¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬

-Harry ya van a ser las 11 de la noche, ve a dormir, mañana es domingo así que te podrás quedar más tiempo dormido. Ve, ve y descansa un poco.

Harry había estado investigando las ultimas 3 horas (C6: Creanlo o no sin ayuda de Hermione, el solito) en los libros, el por que había ocurrido eso, mas en ningún libro de pociones decía acerca de esa reacción.

-Si... wuaaa.... esta bien Mione, que descanses (C6:entiéndase que el anterior wuaaa, es el sonido marca patito de un bostezo)- Perezosamente se levanto de la silla en la que estaba y se dirigió a la que iba ser su habitación por los próximos 3 meses.

No sabía que Malfoy lo seguía igual de somnolientamente. Cuando Harry llego a la habitación no se molesto en ver la habitación y acostó en la cama que estaba mas cerca, ni siquiera se molesto en cambiarse. Tan pronto su cabeza tocó la almohada cayó en los brazos de Morfeo. Draco al contrario inspecciono la habitación y vio que una de las camas tenia sabanas color verde con un el escudo de Slytherin, así supo que esa cama era para el.

-" Esto no puede ser cierto tal vez cuando despierte, sea yo mismo, en mi cama, en las frías mazmorras Slytherins"- Y pensando que todo ese día había sido un sueño se durmió, como un buen león, sin saber lo que le esperaba mañana, en la mañana.

¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬

Cat666: Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Saben que acepto quejas, sugerencias y apoyos de cualquier tipo. Espero ansiosa sus Reviews.

Bueno los espero en el próximo capitulo. Adiós cuídense mucho bye


	2. Chapter 2

White Lion

Advertencia: Este fanfic tiene contenido SLASH (relación hombre- hombre) a las personas que no les guste o desagraden este género creo que le botón de atrás esta demasiado grande como para que lo vean y le den clic para salirse de aquí.

Nota: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rowling, no obtengo beneficio alguno al escribir esto solo lo hago para no ver los mosquitos pasar por aquí. Solo para aclarar esta historia no sigue el libro, supuestamente el Señor Oscuro ya no existe, Dumbuldore esta muerto ( Ja, ja, ja genial no saben como me cae mal), y todos los que mato Rowling están vivitos y coleando,... menos Dumbuldore. Ja, ja soy malvada verdad.

Parejas: Draco Malfoy// Harry Potter

Dedicada a: Martha, Caro, Miguelito R., Miguel S., Oscar, Karen, Orlando, Valeria E., Alberto I., a la profe Blanca, M. Alejandra, Lilyan A., Cheliz, Asko 2crew, Jesús, Allan, Luis (Nano), Amado, José Angel, Alan Jesús, a la Güera, a Gabi, Luis, Francisco, Joaquín, Lesly, Ariana, Cinthya, Madelein, Laura, Kasuki, Judith, Nidia, Kike, Alex, Judith C., E. Iván y a toda la raza que son mis camaradas pero no mencione porque no me llegaban sus nombres. XD

Aclaraciones: " " Esto indica que están pensando o hablando por medio de la Legilimancia

(C6: ) Cuando su servidora, osease yo, les quiere aclarar algo

Bien espero que disfruten la lectura.

†††††† The Dark Angel †††††† †††††† The Dark Angel ††††††

La habitación se fue llenando poco a poco con los rayos solares que desprendía el amanecer, irritando a sus ocupantes, un chico de cabellos negros se revolvió en su cama, tapándose la luz con una sabana color carmesí, lentamente abrió sus ojos color esmeralda, entrecerrándolos a causa del exceso de luz.

Ron, tuve un muy extraño sueño, soñé que Malfoy se convertía en un león blanco y que yo tenia la culpa, y entonces McGonagall me castigo poniendo al hurón a mi cuidado¿Puedes creerlo? –Espero a la respuesta de su amigo, pero al no recibirla pregunto, sin querer quitar su vista de un punto vacío del techo- ¿Ron?

Ahora si hubo una respuesta, mas no era la esperada, sintió como si algo o alguien se subiera a su torso, y a decir verdad era algo muy pesado, asustado levanto su cabeza, encontrándose unos ojos grises furiosos, que lo miraban acusadoramente.

-Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! – Un grito bastante fuerte se escucho por todo Gryffindor, despertando a algunas personas que seguían dormidas, aunque fuesen la 10:00 a.m.

-"Oohhh cierra el hocico¿quieres?" –Una voz muy familiar inundaba su cabeza, pensándolo bien, parecía ser la voz de Draco Malfoy

-¿Ma...Malfoy?- Pregunto asustado en voz alta

-"¿Ma...Malfoy? Pareces un idiota preguntándolo, claro que soy yo grandísimo imbecíl"

-Pero como...

-"Como me puedes escuchar, bueno muy a diferencia tuya, yo soy un experto en la Legilimancia y Oclumancia¿Oye enserio besaste a Chang en 5°? "

¿Pero como...¿¡Entraste a mis recuerdos!?

-"Ja, ja si, tómalo por una pequeña venganza por convertirme en esta horrible cosa"- Como le divertía ver la expresión de idiota en la cara de Potter

-¡¡¡¡Tu maldito hurón, vas a morir!!!!- Dijo Harry mientras tomaba la varita que se encontraba en la cómoda y apuntaba a Draco.-_Expeli_.. -Apenas iba a terminar el hechizo cuando la voz de Hermione se oyó a través de la puerta

-Harry¡¿Harry, estas bien¿Harry estas allí?- Maldiciendo eso, se levanto, pero aún apuntando con la varita al rubio (C6: en este caso albino, para mas información lean el titulo)y abrió la puerta encontrándose a una preocupada Hermione y a un medio dormido Ron bueno estaba mas dormido que despierto, aún se le notaba la saliva que se le había escurrido al dormir.

Draco aprovecho que el moreno se había distraído, para atacar la mano que le apuntaba con la varita. Harry no pudo reaccionar a tiempo como para apartarse del hocico del Slytherin, solo sintió un penetrante dolor en su mano, que lo obligo a dejar caer la varita, sintió como un tibio liquido salía de su herida, dándose cuenta de que se trataba de su sangre, reacciono al ver la herida como todo ser humano, tomando su mano derecha lastimada con la izq. Hermione cuando ya se había recuperado del shock, corrió al baño para levarle a Harry algo para parar el sangrado de su mano. Ron ya recuperándose hizo lo que había deseado hace mucho tiempo.

_-¡¡¡DESMAIUS!!!-_Ese hechizo provoco que el Slytherin se desmayase, Ron aprovecho eso para hacer levitar el pesado cuerpo de Malfoy a su cama y atarlo con fuertes cadenas que salían de la cama

Vamos Ron hay que ayudar a vestirse a Harry y llevarlo a la enfermería, mientras ayudaba al mencinado a caminar hacia la cama.

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

Un Harry que lanzaba maldecía a diestra y siniestra salía de la enfermería con un vendaje en la mano derecha. Ron y Hermione lo seguían de cerca mas guardando su distancia, puede que Harry fuese su amigo pero no querían correr el riesgo de molestar mas a el moreno de lo que ya estaba.

-Maldito Malfoy, juro que me las va a pagar , lo voy a asesinar no me importa que termine en Azcabán por eso, o mejor dicho lo castrare así sufrirá mas, o para ahorrarme hechizos lo... – Harry murmuraba tantas posibles venganzas para Draco que hasta se podía hacer un libro "Las posibles venganzas de Harry Potter para Draco Malfoy"

Harry, tranquilízate, vamos con McGonagall y le decimos que Malfoy te hirió, tal vez quiten el castigo de cuidarlo- Hermione intentaba razonar con el

-¡¡¡Para que¿¿¿¡¡¡Para que después llegue Snape y le diga que yo provoque a Malfoy!!!???

-Mira Harry puede que consideres que Snape es muy malo…

Solo muy malo es un maldito murciélago gigante amargado de la vida y un..

-HARRY, el sigue siendo un maestro que tiene por obligación cuidar a los alumnos, así que lo mejor será ir y decirle a la directora y si no te cree pues le enseñas la herida

Harry suspiro derrotado y acepto con un débil "Muy bien" esperando a que le fuera mejor de lo que le fue la ultima ves.

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

En la actual habitación del Gryffindor unos ojos Grises se comenzaban a abrir, conforme iba recordando que había pasado se dio cuenta de que estaba encadenado, fue allí que recordó la estupidez que hacia menos de 1 hora acababa de cometer.

-"Soy un entupido, como fui capas de hacer eso Snape me matara por eso"

CONTINUARA………

Muy bien antes que nada que horrible me esta quedando el fic, no me llega la pinche inspiracion ashh, bueno, segundo, me siento triste porque no me dejaron reviews voy a llorar, ya saben que me pueden dar quejas y todo ese roio, plis acepto todo tipo de sugerencias.


	3. Chapter 3

White Lion

Advertencia: Este fanfic tiene contenido SLASH (relación hombre- hombre) a las personas que no les guste o desagraden este género creo que le botón de atrás esta demasiado grande como para que lo vean y le den clic para salirse de aquí.

Nota: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rowling, no obtengo beneficio alguno al escribir esto solo lo hago para no ver los mosquitos pasar por aquí. Solo para aclarar esta historia no sigue el libro, supuestamente el Señor Oscuro ya no existe, Dumbuldore esta muerto ( Ja, ja, ja genial no saben como me cae mal), y todos los que mato Rowling están vivitos y coleando,... menos Dumbuldore. Ja, ja soy malvada verdad.

Parejas: Draco Malfoy// Harry Potter

Dedicada a: Martha, Caro, Miguelito R., Miguel S., Oscar, Karen, Orlando, Valeria E., Alberto I., a la profe Blanca, M. Alejandra, Lilyan A., Cheliz, Asko 2crew, Jesús, Allan, Luis (Nano), Amado, José Angel, Alan Jesús, a la Güera, a Gabi, Luis A., Francisco, Joaquín, Lesly, Ariana, Cinthya, Madelein, Laura, Kasuki, Judith, Nidia, Kike, Alex, Judith C. y a toda la raza que son mis camaradas pero no mencione porque no me llegaban sus nombres. XD.

Pero Principalmente se la dedico a Edgar Iván, Niño te quiero como a mi hermanito mayor, gracias por ser mi amigo. T.K.M.

Gracias a SinieStra Malfoy por su review, TT-TT me hizo muy feliz (Sniff, Sniff)

Aclaraciones: " " Esto indica que están pensando o hablando por medio de la Legilimancia

(C6: ) Cuando su servidora, osease yo, les quiere aclarar algo

Bien espero que disfruten la lectura.

†††††† The Dark Angel †††††† †††††† The Dark Angel ††††††

Bien, perfecto el grandioso plan de Hermione resultó ser un total FIASCO, ultima vez que le hacía caso, ahora Ron estaba castigado limpiando inodoros y calderos solo por aturdir a Malfoy.

Merlín, donde chingados quedo la justicia en este horrible mundo, y no solo eso tendría que limpiar el aula de pociones y transformaciones durante dos semanas, y limpiar ambas aulas no era nada agradable, en la primera mencionada, había quien sabe que ingredientes de las pociones en el piso, cucarachas secas, piel de serpiente, y una cosa asquerosa y pegajosa que parecía ser moco de Trol (C6: Guiuuu, wacala . ) y en la de transformaciones olía a animal, y a su mierda (C6: asco, pero esta aun peor lo de moco de trol). Todo gracias a tan tararán el profesor Severus Snape Dios como odiaba a ese tipo, convenció a la vieja gata (C6: Oye yo también soy gata) de que, como dijo Harry anteriormente, "Seguramente el señor Potter provoco a el señor Malfoy, ya que, como dice el, le estaba a puntando con la varita, así que lo mordió como acto de defensa" esas fueron las exactas palabras de la vieja serpiente, convenciendo así a la vieja leona, algún día se iba a desquitar por todo eso.

------------------------------------------------

-Merlín ¡Que asco de colores!, pero bien, Draco sabes que no te podré proteger la próxima vez que hagas algo similar – El viejo profesor se encontraba en la habitación Gryffindor, viendo cada rincón del lugar como si se tratara del asco total.

-"Severus, lo siento, no puede contenerme, fue como si algo me impulsara a atacarlo"- Intento explicar el albino, el cual se encontraba recostado en su cama

-Al parecer estas desarrollando tus instintos animales. Aun así me costo demasiado convencer a Minerva de que no te castigara a ti, la convencí de que Potter te había provocado y que tus nuevos instintos te habían llevado a atacarlo

-"De nuevo, gracias Severus"

-Bien Draco me tengo que ir, pero ten cuidado, aléjate de los problemas, y mañana te espero en el gran comedor para ver que ocurrirá con tus clases

-"Un mometo¿Como que vamos a ver que ocurrira con mis clases?"

-Seas o no seas un león, tendras que estudiar aunque no puedas tomar una varita, sigues siendo una criatura magica, osease que puedes utilizar hechizos, lo que significa que tendremos que enseñarte hechizos, sin varita, osease que tendrás clases extras.

-"Por una parte ¡Genial! y por otra parte ¡No!, no quiero llevar clases extras"

-Míralo por la parte buena, si aprendes a hacer los hechizos así, podrás hechizar a Potter, y fingir que tu no lo hiciste, hay varios beneficios Draco, solo piénsalo- Y con una ultima sonrisa cómplice el Ex- Mortifago se fue dejando a un muy pensativo Draco, el cual se quedo meditando sobre las clases extras, hasta ya muy tarde.

-----------------------------------------

-Harry por favor perdóname, no fue mi intención, yo no quería que los castigaran, es enserio, por favor créeme- Por fin Hermione alcanzo a Harry que estaba a unos cuantos metros del retrato de la señora gorda.- _Infernaculo-_Dijo dirigiéndose a la señora. Esta solo se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a los dos muchachos.

-Si Hermione, te creo, se que Snape debió de haber manipulado a McGonagall, pero sera mejor que ya no nos metamos con el ya sabemos lo que es capas.

-Harry, Hermione!!!- Se voltearon hacia la voz de Ron que los llamaba desde el sillón que estaba frente al fuego.- ¿Donde estaban?

-Fuimos con Hagrid¿Porque paso algo? –Pregunto Hermione asustada

-No nada, bueno eso si es que omites, que Snape vino aquí como si se tratara de la gran verga, y luego se fuera, aparentemente de un buen humor que presagia algo muy malo.

-Con Snape es raro que no pase algo muy pero muy malo- Comento Harry distraidamente (C6: Pero claro con sarcasmo)

-Pero lo hubieran visto, iba con una sonrisa despreciable, de esas que pone cuando se trae algo entre manos.

-Pero Ron es impo…. Harry ¿A dónde vas?- Hermione le pregunto al moreno el cual se dirigía a las escaleras de los dormitorios.

-Estoy cansado me iré a dormir, ustedes sigan habando de lo que posiblemente se trate sea lo que sea que planea Snape, pero yo me voy a dormir estoy cansado. – Y así lo hizo, subió las escaleras y desapareció tras la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Qué diablos le pasa a Harry?

-No lo se Ron, no lo se

----------------------------

Lo primero que vio al abrir la puerta fue que Malfoy estaba echado en su cama aparentemente dormido. Lentamente se acerco a la cama del Slytherin, Pero se detuvo a dos palmos de distancia de el.

La luz de la luna llena se colaba por entre las cortinas, e iluminaba el pelaje del león, haciéndolo brillar.

Era como estar en un trance, Harry recorrió el tramo que le faltaba para llegar a la cama del león, después como si su mano tuviera vida propia se dirigió a la melena de Draco, acariciándola, un suave ronroneo se oyó en la habitación, haciendo reaccionar a Harry, quien se alejo de esa cama lo mas que pudo.

Con lentos movimientos se fue desprendiendo de sus ropas hasta que solo quedo en boxers, y así se acostó, era verdad que estaba muy cansado. Pero antes de cerrar los ojos miro por ultima vez en el día a la majestuosa criatura que ya hacia al otro lado de su habitación

--------------------------------------

Bueno alli acabo el tercer capitulo

Lamento mucho el retraso es que mi inspiraciòn todavia anda de parranda U

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y ¡¡¡¡¡¡POR FAVOR DEJENME REVIEWS¡¡¡¡¡

Espero que esten muy bien. Bueno nos vemos. Bye. Hasta el Prox. Capitulo

Atte: cat666 The Dark Angel


	4. Chapter 4

White Lion

White Lion

Se la dedico a Edgar Iván, Niño te quiero como a mi hermanito mayor, gracias por ser mi amigo, y siempre estar allí cuando más lo necesitaba. T.K.M.

Muchas Gracias a las personas tan lindas que me han dejado reviews, me hacen tan feliz.

Aclaraciones: " " Esto indica que están pensando o hablando por medio de la Legilimancia

(C6: ) Cuando su servidora, osease yo, les quiere aclarar algo

Bien espero que disfruten la lectura.

†††††† The Dark Angel †††††† †††††† The Dark Angel ††††††

Era lunes por la mañana, unos ojos grises se abrieron a los primeros rayos del sol, un león blanco grande e imponente se estiró en la cama de satén verde.

Draco Malfoy en su forma animal se bajó de la cama en la que hacía unos momentos estaba dormido, con movimientos elegantes se dirigió al baño, dentro hizo hasta lo imposible para poder abrir el grifo de la bañera, para esto utilizó torpemente su pata delantera derecha, cuando la bañera estuvo llena repitió el mismo proceso anterior para poder cerrar el grifo.

Se adentro en el agua mojando así su majestuosa melena y su hermoso pelaje blanco. Recostó su cabeza suavemente en la orilla de la tina y cerró los ojos recordando las palabras que Severus le había dicho el día anterior.

Flash Back

-Seas o no seas un león, tendrás que estudiar aunque no puedas tomar una varita, sigues siendo una criatura mágica, osease que puedes utilizar hechizos, lo que significa que tendremos que enseñarte hechizos, sin varita, osease que tendrás clases extras.

-Míralo por la parte buena, si aprendes a hacer los hechizos así, podrás hechizar a Potter, y fingir que tu no lo hiciste, hay varios beneficios Draco, solo piénsalo- Y con una ultima sonrisa cómplice el Ex- Mortifago se fue dejando a un muy pensativo Draco, el cual se quedo meditando sobre las clases extras, hasta ya muy tarde.

Fin Del Flash Back

Ya lo había decidido, había decidido aceptar esa propuesta de Severus de aprender magia sin la necesidad de la varita en esa forma animal, no solo para hacerle unas cuantas bromas a Potter, pero mas que nada porque le resultaba denigrante el simple echo de pensar que no podría hacer nada sin que "El Gran Niño Que Vivió" tuviera que auxiliarlo.

Gruño sonoramente mientras abría los ojos y pesadamente salió de la tina dirigiéndose a la habitación, mojando la alfombra de esta, ya que ni se había molestado en secarse, ya que planeaba despertar a Potter de una forma nada, pero para nada placentera.

Se colocó al lado de la cama del Gryffindor y se preparo para sacudirse lo más que podía para así mojar a su némesis.

-Ahhh… - Un gemido suave proveniente de la boca del moreno hizo que se petrificara, Potter gemía despacito pero poco a poco el volumen fue aumentando. Draco estaba atónito, sus patas no lo respondían a la orden de alejarse lo más posible de Harry, se quería alejar, necesitaba irse, ya que aunque no lo fuera a admitir los gemidos lo estaban excitando un poco.

-Ahhh… si Malfoy… sigue así…, más… más rápido,… ¡¡siiii!!- Draco abrió los ojos lo mas que podía demostrando así que eso le había tomado por sorpresa, retrocedió lo mas que pudo, retrocedió hasta que choco con su cama.

Potter estaba teniendo un sueño erótico con el Draco Malfoy, no lo podía creer, no quería creerlo.

-"Demonios, mierda, diablos, Potter es gay, y esta soñando que lo estoy follando, necesito salir de aquí antes de que me quiera violar"- Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto que Harry abrió los ojos y apoyo su cabeza en la mano derecha.

-¿Asustado Malfoy?

Flash Back

Harry estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta del baño, viendo a Malfoy el cual estaba con los ojos cerrados en la tina.

-"Que hermoso"- Pensó sin darse cuenta. Cuando se dio cuanta de lo que había pensado se reprendió por haberlo echo, aunque debía de admitir que Draco era hermoso. Con pasos sigilosos se dirigió a la habitación, se volvió a recostar en su cama tapándose con la fina sabana de seda color rojo carmesí.

Suspiró cansado, no había dormido muy bien que digamos, había soñado con la imagen del león (c6: No un Gryffindor sino que Draco) bajo la plateada luz de la luna, esa imagen lo traía perturbado, no se la podía sacar de la mente.

Oyó un gruñido desde el baño que le avisaba que el rubio ya había terminado de "bañarse" sin saber la razón se recostó tal y como se había despertado, y fingió dormir, había dejado uno de los ojos entre abierto, solo para ver lo suficiente entre sus pestañas y lo menos posibles para que Malfoy no se diera cuenta que estaba despierto.

Observó como Draco se preparaba para mojarlo, sin saber la razón gimió quedito, notando inmediatamente la reacción del Slytherin, el cual se quedó estático ante eso, sonriendo internamente repitió el gemido, pero más fuerte, siguió así cada vez aumentando más el volumen, sonriendo internamente con más malicia gimió:

-Ahhh… si Malfoy… sigue así…, más… más rápido,… ¡¡siiii!!- No hubo la necesidad de que supiera Oclumancia para saber que demonios debía de estar pensando el rubio, supo exactamente que estaba pensando algo como "Oh. Por los huevos de Merlín maldito Potter pervertido, con sus sueños eróticos hacía mi perfecta persona" (c6: ¬¬U) o "Me va a violar sálvenme, sálvenme" y posiblemente "Lo voy a acusar con Snape, bua, bua" (c6: Eso **No** fue mi idea, **fue** de mi otra yo)

Dejando la farsa a un lado, se incorporo un poco, descansando la cabeza en la maño derecha, dándose cuenta que, Malfoy no había notado ninguno de sus movimientos. Sonrió de medio lado y sin pensar en lo que enseguida iba a pasar dijo:

-¿Asustado Malfoy?- Saliendo de sus pensamientos, Draco miro incrédulo a Potter, comprendiendo absolutamente todo lo que había pasado desde que había salido del baño.

-"Grrrr (c6: Entiéndase que es un gruñido) Potter"- Los ojos de Malfoy parecían estar en llamas del puro coraje. Enserio si las miradas mataran Harry ya estaría en el suelo con la pata para arriba.

Reaccionando rápidamente, Harry tomo la varita que se encontraba en el buró y apunto a Malfoy.

-¿Qué planeas hacerme eh Malfoy?¿Acusarme con tu adorado profesorcito Snape?

-"No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías Potter, me voy"- Salió de la habitación (c6: ¿Cómo? no lo se, creo que es la magia de los FanFics XDD) Y bajó las escaleras de caracol, sintiendo todas las miradas en el, sin importarle abandono la sala de Gryffindor, dirigiéndose a las habitaciones privadas de Snape, cuando estuvo cerca, usando la oclumancia se comunicó con este, así al llegar a puerta Severus ya estaba recargado en esta.

-"¿Qué tan rápido puedes enseñarme hechizos sin varita?"- Le pregunto al maestro con una mirada fría y sin emociones. Snape le sonrió de medio lado con malicia.

-Siendo tú el alumno, no mucho, creó que para el almuerzo ya podrás realizar uno que otro maleficio.

-Bien no perdamos el tiempo en charlas innecesarias, empecemos- Severus se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a Draco, y con una ultima sonrisa malvada cerro la puerta tras de si.

†††††† The Dark Angel †††††† †††††† The Dark Angel ††††††

Les juro que quería hacer este capitulo aun mas largo, pero bueno.

Lamento mucho el retrazo, puede que la inspiración ya aya vuelto pero solo incitándome a escribir otros fics ˇ - ˇU Suspiro

Hasta el momento tengo ideas para dos Fics de Naruto (SasuNaru) jo, jo, jo y un Oneshot de otro Drarry, Dios, esta inspiración que tengo, Suspiro ni yo la entiendo.

Ya me voy, muchas gracias por esperar pacientemente este capitulo, y de nuevo lamento mucho el retraso, lo lamento, lo lamento. Dejen un review con quejas o felicitaciones no me importa, también acepto sugerencias para el próximo capítulo.

Nos vemos el próximo capitulo, un beso a tods ls que están siguiendo este FanFic.

Adiós-Tebayo.


	5. Chapter 5

White Lion

White Lion

Resumen: Un accidente en la clase de pociones convirtió a nuestro Slytherin favorito en un hermoso león blanco. Todo gracias a nuestro chico dorado, ahora tendrá que cuidarlo por un lapso de 3 meses que es lo que dura el "antídoto" en estar listo. ¿Podrá El-Niño-Que-Vivió sobrevivir?

N/A: Se la dedico muy especialmente a Edgar Iván, Niño te quiero como a mi hermanito mayor, gracias por ser mi amigo, y siempre estar allí cuando más lo necesitaba. T.K.M.

Muchas Gracias a las personas tan lindas que me han dejado reviews, me hacen tan feliz gracias a ustedes me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo este Fic. Muchas Gracias. ¡¡Thank You!!

Aclaraciones: " " Esto indica que están pensando o hablando por medio de la Legilimancia

("c6:") Cuando su servidora, osease yo, les quiere aclarar algo

Bien espero que disfruten la lectura.

†††††† The Dark Angel †††††† †††††† The Dark Angel ††††††

Harry entró al Gran Comedor con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, busco con la mirada a sus amigos a lo largo de toda la mesa Gryffindor, hasta encontrarlos charlando animadamente, se dirigió hacía ellos tranquilamente, y de igual manera se sentó al lado de Seamus quedando Hermione y Ron frente a el.

-Buenos días Harry- Saludo Hermione desviando la mirada de Ron para ver a su amigo moreno, aunque extrañada por la gran sonrisa que mostraba en su rostro.

-Vaya que son buenos- Le dijo en modo de respuesta, nada ni nadie le podría quitar la dichosa felicidad que tenia esa mañana.

-Odye 'onde sta ed madito ded 'udón?- Pregunto Ron el cual acababa de llevase a la boca una gran cucharada de cereal y no lo había tragado, sin darle mucha importancia a la mirada de desaprobación y asco que le estaba dirigiéndole la castaña.

-Mmmm….- Harry se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, como si quisiera recordar lo que le había pasado a Malfoy- No lo se, tal vez, y con suerte, se haya caído en un pozo en el bosque prohibido.

-Pero Harry no lo puedes dejar andar por allí a sus anchas recuerda lo que dijo McGonagall que tenias que cuidarlo las 24 horas del día.

-No te preocupes por nada, Herms, el ya esta grandecito como para defenderse, aunque aún no se porque McGonagall me puso como su niñero.- Le contestó el oji-verde, mientras se servia en un plato cereal y comenzaba a devorarlo (c6: Exacto devorarlo, no comerlo prácticamente se estaba atragantando con el cereal).

Siguieron comiendo tranquilamente hasta que Hermione se percato que alguien faltaba en la mesa del profesorado. Golpeo suavemente a Ron en las costillas, pero como este no daba señales de percatarse de eso, lo golpeo fuertemente, haciendo que soltara un quejido de dolor, atrayendo también la atención del joven Potter.

-Oigan ¿Se dieron cuenta que Snape no esta en la mesa de los profesores?- Les pregunto, capturando la entera atención de los dos muchachos, los cuales dirigieron sus miradas a la ya mencionada mesa.

-Tal vez mientras dormía le dio un ataque al corazón y se murió- Ron fue el primero en decir algo. (c6: "Lo acabo de revivir y ya me lo quiere matar, òó")

-Ronald no seas así- Le reprendió Hermione, dándole un codazo.

-¡¿Qué?! Se vale soñar, ¿no?... Aunque si es muy extraño, siempre esta presente en cada desayuno, no creerán que tiene algo que ver con lo de anoche ¿o si?

Harry se quedo pensando en esa posibilidad, Ron les había dicho que Snape había bajado de la habitación que compartía con Malfoy con una gran y maliciosa sonrisa, de esas que nada mas tiene cuando se traía entre manos algo. Paro en seco sus pensamientos ante el último, si la noche anterior Snape estuvo hablando con Malfoy eso quería decir que cabía la posibilidad que el viejo murciélago estuviese con el hurón.

-No lo se Ron, tal vez si, tal vez no, nadie lo sabe y tal vez nadie lo sabrá- Le contestó después de unos momentos, soltando un suspiro, volviendo a ponerse a pensar en las posibilidades de que planeaban hacerlo sufrir.

Su instinto Gryffindor le decía que tendría que irse con cuidado los próximos días o posiblemente los próximos 3 meses, que sería el tiempo que tomaría al antídoto terminarse correctamente, ya que en cualquier descuido de su parte podría traer graves consecuencias

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

Snape se encontraba frente a Draco, con la varita alzada como si estuviese esperando cualquier ataque imprevisto del león. Era casi la primera hora de clases faltaba al menos unos 9 minutos para que sonara la campana que anunciaría la primera clase, ciertamente no le quedaba mucho tiempo para practicar lo que le habían enseñado en esa hora, así que tenía que darse prisa.

Malfoy lo miraba fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos grises, esperando el momento adecuado, y cuando este llego hizo un leve movimiento de su cabeza que provoco que la varita del Jefe Slytherin saliese volando.

-Bien hecho Draco, muy bien ello, por ser tu primer intento- Felicito Snape, haciendo que Malfoy alzara la cabeza en un claro signo de orgullo.

Era cierto, era la primera vez que intentaba desarmar al mayor sin varita, ya que desde el desayuno hasta ese momento habían estado con la teoría. Severus le había explicado que tenía que concentrar la magia en un solo punto de su cuerpo para dejarla salir con un simple y casi imperceptible movimiento. También le explico que cuando volviera a su forma humana sería aun mas fácil ya que podría concentrar la magia en su palma y no en otra parte de su cuerpo (c6: "Entiéndase que en este caso la cabeza de Draco")

-Será mejor que te vayas a tu primera clase- Dijo Snape tuteándolo mientras recuperaba su varita- Y no olvides lo que te dije, concéntrate mentalmente en el hechizo que quieras realizar y concentra tu magia en una parte de su anatomía para después expulsarla, ¿De acuerdo?

-"De acuerdo, no lo olvidare, gracias"- Le respondió Draco, claramente agradecido (c6: "Como se le notó que estaba agradecido ni yo lo se, saben que en los FF todo se puede")

-Nos vemos después de la cena para seguir practicando, ¿Qué te parece Draco?- Le propuso, mientras, se dirigía a abrirle la puerta a su alumno favorito.

-"Me parece muy bien Severus"

-Buen día, señor Malfoy

-Gracias e igualmente Severus

»» §¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§ ««

El día estaba pasando muy tranquilo, Malfoy no lo molestaba más,… de echo las únicas veces que lo veía, por un rato mayor de diez minuto, era entre clase y clase, cuando caminaban juntos hacia la nueva aula, eso se debía a que llegando a cada salón de clases Malfoy se iba y se echaba al lado de una de las paredes cerca de la puerta.

El día transcurrió así hasta que llegó la hora de la comida como Draco no había comido nada desde el día anterior (c6: "No me pregunten cuando comió porque creo que no lo puse") se dirigió con el Trío Dorado al Gran Comedor.

Se dirigía a la mesa Slytherin cuando una voz femenina y autoritaria le llamó la atención. Giro lentamente para encontrarse con nadie más ni menos que Minerva McGonagall.

-Señor Malfoy ¿A dónde se dirige?- Le pregunto con el mismo tono de voz, y se quedo parada con los brazos cruzados como esperando una respuesta de parte del rubio. Este al no poderle dar una respuesta ya que se pondría en evidencia de saber Legilimancia, hizo un ademán en dirección a la mesa de las serpientes.

McGonagall frunció el entrecejo al puro estilo Severus Snape- Creo haberle dejado claro que debía estar con el señor Potter en TODO momento señor Malfoy y cuando digo TODO es TODO el tiempo.- En ese momento Draco deseo que Voldemort reviviera y le lanzara un cruciatas a la directora, seguido por un Avada Kedavra.

Con la mirada aún clavada en su persona, el león albino empezó a dirigirse a la mesa que mas odiaba con paso muy lento, no quería sentarse con personas inferiores a el… pero no tenia remedio era eso o enfrentar a la furia de McGonagall.

Al llegar a la mesa de los leones echo una ultima mirada a su mesa, suspirando siguió caminando hasta llegar al lado de Potter.

-¿Qué haces aquí hurón de mierda?- Desde el otro lado de la mesa se oyó el comentario mordaz del único pelirrojo del trío de oro- ¿Qué acaso ya no te quieren las demás serpientes?

Las risas de los demás Gryffindors que se encontraban cerca no se hicieron esperar. Hermione miraba la escena mientras hacia gestos de desaprobación mientras que Harry ensanchaba una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, pero Draco no hizo señales de molestia, de echo el Slytherin se limito a subirse a la banca, y sentándose en ella como podía, tomo con su hocico una pierna de puerco que se hallaba a su izquierda y comenzó a intentar separar la carne del hueso, sosteniéndolo con una de sus zarpas.

-¿Quién te permitió siquiera poder comer de _nuestra_ comida, eh Malfoy?- Dijo Ron haciendo énfasis en la palabra nuestra. De un momento a otro la copa de cristal que en ese momento estaba frente al pelirrojo explotó llenándolo todo con jugo de calabaza.-¡Maldito!

Weasly sacó la varita rápidamente saltando la mesa hacía Draco, el cual logró esquivarlo, provocando así que Ron cayese al suelo, tan pronto como el mencionado se recupero y se puso en posición de ataque, Draco se puso en pose defensiva, gruñéndole y enseñándole los filosos colmillos que conformaban su dentadura.

-¡Ron ya vasta!- Se oyó el grito de Hermione la cual se había levantado, con la varita en la mano, pero sinceramente, ella no creía poder hacer nada para evitar la pelea que se avecinaba.

Un hechizo aturdidor de parte del pelirrojo hizo que Draco saltara hacía atrás, y rápidamente tuvo que esquivar un _Expeliarmus, _seguido muy de cerca por un _Impedimenta_. Draco se estaba impacientando, pero fue un _Desmaius _el que derramo la gota del vaso, con un movimiento de su cabeza el menor de los varones del clan Weasly salio volando hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor.

-¡¡Ron!!- Los gritos de Harry y Hermione hacia su amigo inconciente no se hicieron esperar, de un momento a otro Draco se vio siendo apuntado por más de una docena de varitas, todas estas Gryffindor. Ahhh pero algo que los Leones nunca entenderán es que no hay que enojar a un Slytherin, y se podría decir que Draco Malfoy se encontraba literalmente enojado.

Un rugido de parte del león albino hizo que aquellos que lo estaban apuntando retrocedieran y las demás personas en el comedor se estremecieran, con paso digno se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir lanzo otra de sus mortales miradas a los Gryffindors, en especial uno que estaba inconciente que estaba rodeado de San Potter y la Sangre Sucia.

»» §¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§ ««§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Hola, ¿Cómo se encuentran?

Espero que muy bien, lamento mucho el retraso pero mi mamá castigo a mi hermana mayor quitándole el Internet a las computadoras, por lo tanto también nos castigaron a mi otra hermana y a mi quitándolos - en realidad es una verdadera lata. Pero bueno espero que aya sido de su agrado este capitulo.

Al fin pude poner en su lugar a Ron… no me cae mal pero odio como trata a MI DRACO j aja j aja, hasta que al fin Draco dejo bien claro que el era capaz de defenderse sin varita. Bueno creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir aparte de que ¿¿Reviews??

Cuídense mucho. Gracias por leer, hasta el próximo capitulo.

†††††† cat666††††††


	6. Chapter 6

**White Lion**

**Resumen:** Un accidente en la clase de pociones convirtió a nuestro Slytherin favorito en un hermoso león blanco. Todo gracias a nuestro chico dorado, ahora tendrá que cuidarlo por un lapso de 3 meses que es lo que dura el "antídoto" en estar listo. ¿Podrá El-Niño-Que-Vivió sobrevivir?

**N/A:** Se la dedico muy especialmente a Edgar Iván, Hermanito te quiero mucho, sabes que aquí para todo ok?

Muchas Gracias a las personas tan lindas que me han dejado reviews.

**Aclaraciones:** " " Esto indica que están pensando o hablando por medio de la Legilimancia,

Desde este capítulo en adelante, las aclaraciones las pondré al final del cap. para que no se pierda el hilo.

Bien espero que disfruten la lectura.

**†††††† The Dark Angel †††††† †††††† The Dark Angel ††††††**

Había pasado ya una semana desde el incidente en el Gran Comedor los Gryffindors ya casi no se metían con Malfoy por el miedo de que les atacase tal y como hizo con Ron, pero como ya se menciono solo "casi" lo habían dejado de molestar, ya que a los dos días del incidente le habían puesto en su comida uno de los Sortilegios Weasley, el cual causo una extraña pigmentación en su piel color… rosa….

Draco se encontraba indignado, de todos los colores del santo mundo habían escogido rosa…odiaba el rosa… era demasiado… femenino y para colmo de los males, aun no se le despintaba el pelaje. Siguió caminando por el pasillo unos metros más atrás de Potter, pensando como vengarse de los estupidos Gryffindors, cuando unas voces demasiado conocidas le llamaron por detrás.

-Draco - Se dio la media vuelta y vio sorprendido de quienes se trataban, Blase Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore (1) Nott, Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle. Blase continuó hablando- ¿Podemos hablar contigo?

Draco no necesito pensarlo mucho, acepto casi inmediatamente, a Draco lo podían describir como un bastardo, arrogante, que usa a sus "amigos" como sirvientes, pero eso solo era una pantalla, nada mas era algo que les hacía ver a las personas que no estuvieran dentro de su circulo de selectos Slytherins, en los pasillos, en el Gran Comedor, en las aulas, se comportaba indiferente con ellos, pero dentro de una aula vacía, carente de miradas no deseadas, podía dejar de ser un frígido sin corazón para poder ser una persona mas calida, que en realidad se preocupaba por sus amigos.

Se dirigieron a un pasadizo que sabían los dirigía a una sala en desuso, tras atravesarlo, los "arrogantes" Slytherins prácticamente se abalanzaron sobre Draco, Pansy abrazando posesivamente al "león" mientras que Theo y Blase, revisaban la pigmentación de su pelaje, como si pudiesen descubrir cual era el contra hechizo, Vincent y Gregory, le daban unos torpes palmazos en el lomo, como si le dieran su apoyo, para algo.

-Oh, Draco, lo sentimos mucho, intentamos estar contigo, pero el profesor Snape, nos dijo que te dejáramos solo, que tu tendrías que enfrentarte solo contra todos los Gryffindor, intentamos convencerlo que nos dejase ir contigo pero el muy maldito nos amenazó de castigarnos durante un mes completo, limpiando salas desocupadas- Pansy hablaba muy rápidamente, casi ni paraba a respirar.

-"Pansy, por favor, detente"- Pansy así lo hizo- "Ahora respira profundamente, inhala… ahora exhala"- Pansy dio una profunda inhalada, y al momento que Draco le dijo, exhalo todo el aire, lográndose calmar un poco-"Bien ahora que estas mas calmada, dime lo que pasó después de que los amenazaran"

Pansy asintió y con más calma prosiguió a contarle.

-Bien… cuando en profesor Snape nos dijo que si no dejábamos de insistirle de que nos dejara ir contigo, nos amenazó con castigarnos, como ya te dije, y pues no queríamos que nos castigaran, pero no queríamos dejarte con los Gryffindor, así que decidimos planear algo para así, cuando tuviéramos la oportunidad, pero Blase, aquí presente, nos sugirió que primero lo consultáramos contigo, y por eso te "secuestramos" por así decirlo un momentito.

Después de esa "cortita" explicación los Slytherins se dedicaron a explicarle al león, de sus planes para vengarse de ciertos Gryffindors.

-"Bien ya esta decidido, en el baile de Halloween, daremos el golpe, y haremos que todos los arrepentirse de lo que me han echo, pero sobre todo de cierto chico con lentes"- Los ojos de Draco, brillaron un momento, con malicia, mientras que las sonrisas de las demás serpientes se ensancharon mas.

El plan era sencillo, poner en ridículo a los leones frente a todo el colegio, también el como era sencillo, cambiar sus disfraces por unos MUY ridículos, y tomarles fotografías mágicas y tapizar TODO Hogwarts con ellas, pero iban a ser especialmente crueles con "San Potter".

--

Habían pasado ya unas semanas desde que Pansy, Blase y los demás le habían contado a Draco de lo planeado. Halloween se acercaban peligrosamente rápido, ya que ya era 5 de octubre.

La pigmentación del pelaje de Malfoy, ya se había ido, llevándose las burlas de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, y Ravenclaw consigo

--

Draco estaba caminando en el patio del colegio, en los limites del bosque Prohibido, a la vez que veía al oeste, donde el sol caía después de un largo día, mientras que Harry estaba sentado, en los escalones de la puerta de Hagrid viéndolo, nunca lo iba a admitir pero le gustaba ver a Malfoy, su forma de caminar, aún en esa forma, era con clase.

Ya se había acostumbrado a despertarse en la misma habitación que Malfoy, y a escuchar su voz en su cabeza, cada vez que el rubio quería hacer algo, pero nunca pidiéndole permiso, sino dándole una orden. Extrañamente este había estado muy calmado las ultimas semanas, al principio había desconfiado, ya que, las serpientes, son muy calmadas, antes de atacar a su presa, pero al ver que no hacia nada, decidió confiar un poco en el.

Se levantó, con intención de ir a donde Malfoy para decirle que ya era el momento de entrar, pues, casi era la hora de cenar. Pero antes de llegar a con Malfoy vio como una luz color azul oscuro, le golpeaba (a Draco), y como este caía al suelo, corrió hacia donde estaba, y al llegar, vio con horror, que le hacia falta una pata trasera.

Conocía el maleficio, el mismo lo había visto en los algunos libros viejos, que había consultado durante la guerra, junto con Hermione y Ron, y también lo había visto en la batalla, era un maleficio complicado, que solo podían lograr hacer aquellos que dominaban (aunque sea un poco) las Artes Oscuras. Temiendo que quien había atacado a Malfoy fuera un mortifago sacó su varita y dirigió su mirada hacia donde creía estaba el atacante, su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver a Ron Weasley con la varita aún en alto, y a sus lados Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan

-Ja, j aja j aja, ¡¡Te lo mereces maldita serpiente, para que aprendas a no meterte con un Gryffindor!!-Gritó Ron, con una sonrisa, totalmente Slytherin, mientras que Dean y Seamus, prácticamente, estaban tirados en el suelo de la risa.

Harry se encontraba cabreado, pero tenia que llevar a Malfoy a la enfermería, después hablaría con Ron, claro, después de hablar con McGonagall. Dirigió su varita hacía el león.

_-Levi Corpus- _El cuerpo desmayado de Draco se elevó unos metros sobre el aire, dirigiéndose a la dirección que Harry marcaba, el castillo.

-¡Oh, vamos Harry déjalo allí!- Le gritó Seamus, el cual había visto todas sus acciones

-¡Si Harry, ¿A donde lo llevas?!- Le secundo Dean, Harry continuó sin responder, no deseaba responderles, ya que, sentía que les iba a lanzar unas cuantas verdades muy bien dichas, pero no era el momento de decirlas. Continuó caminando, pero al pasar al lado de Ron, se detuvo, y sin darle la cara a su amigo, le dijo.

-Hablaremos después Ron, voy a llevarlo a la enfermería

-¿Qué?, ¿Para que lo llevas a la enfermería por una simple broma?

-Ya dije Ron, lo llevaré a la enfermería, hablaremos luego.

Y diciendo esto último continuó su camino.

_**Más tarde en la enfermería**_

-Bien señor Potter, le sugiero que le deje aquí, en lo que encuentro el contra-maleficio, pero si le quiero avisar que hizo bien en decirnos, quienes fueron los responsables, los señores Weasley, Thomas, y Finnigan, serán severamente castigado por el uso de un maleficio de Artes Oscuras. Ahora retírese.

-De acuerdo, con permiso profesora.

Harry salió de la enfermería, ya era muy tarde, fijo su vista en una de las ventanas que estaba a su derecha, que daba una vista espectacular hacia los jardines, la luna estaba posada en un cielo libre de nubes, y su luz alumbraba la entrada, al bosque prohibido.

Pudo diferenciar a Hagrid y a Fang, saliendo del bosque, en dirección a su cabaña. Lanzó un suspiro de cansancio, había sido un día difícil, y aún no terminaba, aún tenia que enfrentarse a Ron y los otros.

Al llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda, prácticamente suspiro la contraseña, la señora lo dejo entrar, mirándolo como si supiera que algo estaba mal con el, y tras siete años, de estar en ese colegio, y en esa casa, sospechaba que ya lo conocía lo suficiente como para saberlo.

Entró a la sala común arrastrando los pies, en esta (La sala) reinaba el silencio, algo bastante raro, en Gryffindor, vio a su mejor amigo sentada en su sillón favorito, frente a la chimenea, se dirigió hacia ella, y se sentó a su lado.

Pasaron los minutos en silencio, Harry estaba viendo el fuego de la chimenea danzar un baile hipnótico mientras estaba sumido en un mar de pensamientos en su mente, hasta que una mano en su hombro lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Miró hacia su amiga, la cual estaba sosteniendo un pergamino en la mano, que decía 'Hiciste lo correcto en delatarlos, no te sientas mal'

-Hermione… ¿Por qué…?

-¿…porque te esta hablando por medio de un papel?- Le interrumpió Ginny, la cual acababa de llegar y de sentarse al lado de Hermione- Pues porque a mi hermanito, tan inteligente como es, se le ocurrió darle una pastilla Dumb-y (2) para que así no le pudiera decir el contra-maleficio a McGonagall.

Al momento en el que Ginny terminó de hablar, entró Ron seguido de Dean y Seamus, con caras, de pocos amigos, al verlo Harry sintió como la sangre le hervía, ¿Se había atrevido a dejar muda a su mejor amiga?, se levantó dispuesto a encararle, pero, se le adelantó Ron.

-¿¡Harry, en que demonios pensabas, cuando nos delataste con McGonagall!? Solo era una broma.

-¡Una Broma! ¡Ron! ¡Le dejaste sin una pata! ¡Eso no es una broma!, ¡Una broma era lo que hacían antes, usando los SW! (3) ¡Pero ahora usaste Artes Oscuras! ¡Eso no califica como una broma!

-¡Y que si use magia oscura! ¡El las ha usado mucho más veces!

-¡Allí esta la diferencia, el es el y tu eres tu!, ¡Ambos son diferentes, a ti te criaron buenos magos!, ¡A el la mano derecha de Voldemort y su mujer! ¡Antes habías echo muchas cosas estupidas, pero hoy te has sobrepasado! ¡Le dejaste sin una pata!- La discusión cada vez iba aumentando de volumen, todos los alumnos que se encontraban en la sala común, estaban prácticamente pegados a la pared, sin respirar.

Los objetos comenzaban a tintinear, el fuego de la chimenea de un momento a otro creció considerablemente, la magia de amos amigos se estaba descontrolando por su furia.

-¡ES UN MALDITO SLYTHERIN NO SE MERECÍA OTRA COSA!

-PUES POR LO QUE VI, EN LA TARDE, TAMBIÉN TE COMPORTASTE COMO UNO, TE HUBIERAS VISTO RON, ESTABAS TOTALMENTE FUERA DE TI, Y, ¿QUÉ HAY DE HERMIONE? ¿ELLA TAMBIÉN SE MERECÍA QUE LA DEJARAS SIN VOZ? ¿SOLO PARA QUE NO LE DIGERA NADA A McGONAGALL?, HAS CAIDO BAJO RONALD WEASLEY, DEMACIADO BAJO.- Ron entrecerró los ojos con furia, mientras que sacaba la varita, apuntándole a Harry, pero este fue más rápido y con un simple movimiento de su mano, aturdió a Ron, el cual cayó inconsciente, al momento Dean y Seamus, fueron a ver como estaba.

-¡Llévenlo arriba! ¡Y que ni se les ocurra despertarlo hasta mañana, o se las verán conmigo!- Ordenó Harry en un bajo siseo, mientras intentaba contener la furia, apretando sus dientes, estos (Dean y el otro) le obedecieron de inmediato se dirigió hacía Hermione, y vio como al pasar las personas se iban quitando de su camino, no queriéndolo provocar.

Al llegar con la castaña, le dijo en un susurro 'Perdóname no me pude contener', esta solo atino a escribir 'No te preocupes, esta bien'. Miró a Ginny la cual, no se había movido del lado de Hermione.

-¿No iras con EL?- Le pregunto, refiriéndose al otro pelirrojo.

-No- Le respondió, casi al instante- El se lo merece por ser un cabeza dura.

_**Al día siguiente en la cena**_

El día había pasado normal, a excepción de que Ron le evitaba a toda costa, en ese momento se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa junto a Parvati y Lavender. Hermione aún no recuperaba su voz, pero según sabia, pronto el efecto de la pastilla, habría de terminar.

Malfoy, según le habían dicho, estaba intentando que Madame Pomfrey, le permitiera salir de la enfermería, pero esta alegaba, que no iba a darlo de alta, hasta que tuviera todas las extremidades.

-'_Sabes, deberías ir a la enfermería'_ – Le "dijo" Mione, refiriéndose a que fuera a terminar el maleficio- _'Escuché que aún no ha logrado saber como hacer el contra-maleficio'-_ Tras decir esto la castaña se puso de pie, pues ella ya había terminado de cenar, dejando a un pensativo Harry.

»» §¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§ ««

Con un simple hechizo G_lamure_, que le hacia ver como el profesor Snape (sugerencia de Hermione) Harry se dirigió a la enfermería, donde sabia, estaba Draco, no sabia porque iba a hacerlo pero, algo le decía que era su obligación, ya que Ron se negaba rotundamente a decir el contra-maleficio alegando que no se acordaba de el y el era, aparte Ron y Hermione, el único que sabia cual era el contra-maleficio.

Abrió lentamente la puerta de la enfermería, y se dirigió a la cama en la que se encontraba el Slytherin, no sin antes lanzar un poderoso hechizo silenciador a toda la habitación, y de cerrar con magia la puerta de entrada, así como la puerta que dirigía al despacho de Madame Pomfrey.

Al llegar a la cama de Draco, abrió las cortinas, encontrándose con unos ojos grises que lo veían fijamente.

-"Profesor Snape, ¿Qué hace aquí?"- Oyó la voz de Malfoy en su cabeza incrédula, al ver a su "profesor" de pociones en medio de la noche, con la varita en la mano.

-Te ayudare a salir de aquí Draco- Susurro, con la voz grave del Snape. Observo a Draco, abrir un poco mas los ojos- Haré el contra-maleficio, puede que te escosa un poco y que mañana este acalambrada tu "pata", pero al menos ya la tendrás.

-"De acuerdo, solo… hágalo por favor"- El tono que Draco utilizo, le hizo saber que estaba un poco desesperado por recuperar su pierna, y poder salir de la enfermería. Harry asintió mientras apuntaba a donde debería de estar la pata de Malfoy.

-_Aparitum Celeriter _(4)- Una luz de un color blanco metálico salió de la punta de la varita, dirigiéndose hacia Draco, y de un momento a otro su pata apareció.

-"Gracias, profesor Snape"

-No me lo agradezcas, ahora duerme, debes descansar, mañana será otro día- Dio la media vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero antes de caminar siquiera 5 metros, escucho a Malfoy

-Buenas noches Severus

-Descansa Draco

Al llegar a la puerta, volvió a mirar el interior de la enfermería.

_-__Finnite Incantatem _–Susurro, quitando así todos los hechizos que había puesto

†††††† The Dark Angel †††††† †††††† The Dark Angel ††††††

**(1)** _¿¿Así se escribe el nombre??… no lo se, si esta mal me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber. _

**(2) **_Dumb en ingles significa mudo. Por eso es el nombre de la pastilla, pero le agregué la "Y" para burlarme un poquito, porque "Dumb-y"... me suena a un diminutivo de Dumbledore. XDD_

**(3)**Las letras _**SW** las usaré como abreviatura de "Sortilegios Weasley"_

**(4)** _Busqué en un diccionario español-latín una traducción, porque no quería que el hechizo sonara tan "pato" porque en español "Aparitum Celeriter" se traduciría como "Aparecer rápidamente"… definitivamente suena mejor en Latín. XDD_

Bien fue todo el sexto capitulo, espero que les haya agradado, perdón por poner tan malo a Ron, pero era necesario, para el trama de los sig. Capítulos (jojo3) XDD, gracias por leer. Cuídense mucho, Acepto, quejas comentarios, sugerencias, etc.….

Bye.


	7. Chapter 7

**White Lion **

**N/A:** Se la dedico muy especialmente a mi hermanito Edgar Iván.

Gracias a **Solitary Psycho** por hacerme el grandísimo favor de betearme el capítulo.

**Kuronekoi…. Where are you? TT-TT Come out wherever you are!**

**Aclaraciones:** **-N-** Por recomendación de Psy…ahora las negritas indicaran que se habla con Legilimancia

(1)(2) Como me di cuenta de que es muy molesto el simple echo de que a uno le interrumpan la lectura con una nota, cada vez que sea necesario pondré un número entre paréntesis, y la aclaración irá al final de la historia.

Ya empieza el nuevo capítulo, ya que no quiero aburrir. Disfrútenlo.

†††††† **The Dark Angel †††††† †††††† The Dark Angel ††††††**

Decir que Draco Malfoy estaba enojado ni se acercaba de lejos a la verdad**. **Estabairacundo con cierto pelirrojo pobretón y cierto oji- verde con una cicatriz. Había despertado en la enfermería. Recordando lo que había sucedido el día anterior se había puesto colérico, los objetos comenzaron a estallar a su alrededor, e hicieron falta tres Petrificus totalus y una buena reprimenda por parte de Madame Pomfrey para que se calmara. Eso había pasado hacia poco más de media hora, y en ese tiempo trascurrido analizó todo lo que le había pasado, llegandoa un punto en el que recordó lo sucedido en la noche anterior.

**Draco's P.o.V.  
Flash Back**

Escuché como abrían lentamente la puerta de la enfermería. Oí unos pasos dirigiéndose hacia mi cama y como una susurrante voz grave convocó un poderoso hechizo silenciador. Tenía curiosidad de saber quién era esa persona.

Noté cómo los pasos se detuvieron justo enfrente mi cama y como las cortinas comenzaban a deslizarse suavemente por la barracuando las cortinas fueron lo suficientemente abiertas fue cuando pude verlo. Alto, imponente, pero a la vez elegante, como siempre. Mi profesor predilecto y además padrino, Severus Snape

**-** **Profesor Snape, ¿Qué hace aquí?** - le pregunté sorprendido, pues no me esperaba verlo en medio de la noche en la enfermería, con la varita en la mano y un extraño pergamino viejo en la otra.

-Te ayudaré a salir de aquí Draco- me susurró, no pude evitar sorprenderme aún más- Haré el contra-maleficio, puede que te escuezapoco y que mañana tu "pata" este acalambrada, pero al menos ya la tendrás.

**- De acuerdo, sólo… hágalo por favor**- puede que usara un tono de voz nada digno de un Malfoy, pero la verdad es que estaba desesperado ya que había despertado en la enfermería sin una pata y prácticamente la enfermera lo sofocaba con sus cuidados. Asintió con la cabeza mientras apuntaba su varita a donde debería estar mi pata.

-_ Aparitum Celerite_r - Una luz de un color blanco inmaculado salió de la punta de la varita, dirigiéndose hacia mi, y de un momento a otro mi pata apareció.

- **Gracias, profesor Snape.**

- No me lo agradezcas. Ahora duerme, debes descansar. Mañana será otro día - dió la media vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero antes de que se fuera le dije

- **Buenas noches Severus**- Severus volteó a verme un poco sorprendido, aunque desconozco el motivo.

- Descansa Draco- me contestó y se dispuso a irse, pero alcancé a ver como una pequeña sonrisa se posaba en sus labios antes de que se volteara.

Al llegar a la puerta, volvió a mirar el interior de la enfermería.

-_ Finnite Incantatem_ – susurró, quitando así todos los hechizos que había puesto

_____________

**End Of Flash Back  
Fin del P.o.V.**

Ahora estaba recorriendo los pasillos de Hogwarts buscando a su "cuidador", bufó ante el mero pensamiento, Potter no había hecho nada por él ante el maleficio de la comadreja, no lo había defendido ni nada. Por una extraña razón le dolía el hecho de que Potter no lo ayudase, según le habían dicho lo único que había hecho el moreno por él había sido llevarlo a la enfermería, pero después de eso nada. Ni siquiera preguntar cómo estaba.

Sacudió la cabeza alejando todos los pensamientos relacionados con Potter de su cabeza, ya se encargaría de él en Halloween. Si hubiese estado en su cuerpo habría esbozado una sonrisa llena de malicia. Dejó de buscar a Potter para dirigirse a las mazmorras más concretamente a la sala común de Slytherin… Aún debía echarle un vistazo a los planes que se llevarían a cabo durante el baile. Pensándolo bien, cambaría totalmente los planes, pues tras lo que le hicieron se merecían una venganza mucho más fuerte. El anterior plan no se podría comparar en nada con el nuevo, pero necesitaría ayuda no sólo de sus amigos, de echo, les pediría la opinión a los demás Slytherin de séptimo. A ver qué opinaban.

Sala común de Slytherin.

Los alumnos de séptimo año de Slytherin estaban rodeando una mesa, mirando unas hojas de Rota Folio **(1)**, al principio de la hoja se podía leer "Sweet Revenge" **(2)**, y a lo largo de ésta estaban escritos, con diferentes caligrafías y colores, varios planes.

Hacia más de unas dos horas que estaban allí, revisando y puliendo sus nuevos planes, los demás alumnos de séptimo. Les habían ayudado mucho, pues la mayoría querían vengarse por algo de los Gryffindors, muchos por cosas bastantes insignificantes. Desde, "porque les habían ganado en el Quiddich", hasta "Porque simplemente me molesta, su simple presencia" 

Habían hecho varios planes, algunos mejores que otros, pero todos con la misma finalidad: avergonzar a ciertos Gryffindors.

- **Entonces, ¿Les parece qué hagamos lo que propone Pansy?**- preguntó Draco a los alumnos que le rodeaban a él, a Pansy, Blaise, y Theo. Se pudo escuchar una aprobación general. Había que reconocerlo, el plan era muy bueno, cruel, despiadado, totalmente digno de unos Slytherins.

- Según mis cálculos, tenemos planes suficientes para llevar a cabo unas dos veces por semana algunos de nuetros diabólicos planes de "_**vendetta"**_**(3)**durante los próximos dos meses.- comentó Theo a un lado de Draco con un pergamino lleno de operaciones escritos en una mano y en la otra, una pluma de águila.  
**- Perfecto, ahora, ¿Quién distraerá a Granger, mientras atacamos a Weasley? Según se sabe, aún esta enojada con Weasley por dejarla muda, pero aún así es seguro que saldría a ****en su ****defensa.**

- Eso, mi querido Drake, déjamelo todo a mi- al decir esto Pansy, se señaló a sí misma, con una enorme sonrisa adornando su bello rostro.

**- Gracias Pans **- le agradeció profundamente Draco, dirigió la vista hacia al otro extremo de la mesa, donde se encontraba Blaise - **Blaise****, ¿Puedo contar contigo para provocar a Weasley?**

-Me ofende siquiera que lo preguntes Dragón, claro que sí, cuenta totalmente conmigo.

- **Bien. Entonces quedamos así: ****Blaise****, tú te vas a acercar a Weasley para molestarlo, mientras que Richard y Jonathan harán lo mismo con Thomas y Finnigan. Pansy se encargara de distraer a Granger, ya que aparte de Potter, es la única que se puede dar cuenta de que es una trampa. Vincent, Gregory, ustedes evitaran que otros Gryffindors indeseados se acerquen a auxiliar a Weasley ¿de acuerdo?**- Draco sólo recibió un leve asentimiento por parte de Crabbe y Goyle**.- Orlando y Alexander (4) cúbranle las espaldas a Richard y Jonathan**- De nuevo recibió asentimientos, esta vez de dos muchachos bastante altos y con una musculatura bien definida, uno de ellos moreno con ojos color avellana y el otro castaño con ojos color café oscuro.- **Como Thomas siempre esta pegado con Finnigan no hará falta otras personas para auxiliar a Richard y a Jonathan (4). Los demás, manténganse alertas por si se llega a necesitar más personas para contener a los Gryffindors.**

-Y qué pasara con Potter- preguntó Jonathan el cual era rubio con ojos color miel.

- **De **_**ese**_**, me encargaré yo mismo** - Draco sonrió internamente, Weasley, Finnigan, Thomas, y Potter aprenderían a no meterse nunca con un Malfoy, y menos si este se llamaba Draco Lucius Malfoy.

**»»»§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§«««**

Dos días después.

31 de Octubre… Baile de Halloween… Gran Comedor…En la noche

Era casi media noche, hacía dos horas que los grados menores de las casas habían sido mandados a dormir, dejando solamente a los grados de 6º y 7º, los maestros se habían retirado casi al mismo tiempo que los alumnos. Era perfecto, todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo a lo planeado, el ataque sería en los breves momentos. Volteó hacía donde estaba la Comadreja, se encontraba junto a Finnigan y Thomas, sonrió internamente eso facilitaba mucho las cosas vio a Blaise junto a Richard y Jonathan acercándoseles por la espalda, mientras que Vincent, Gregory, Orlando y Alexander le seguían un poco más atrás. Todo sería jodidamente fácil.

Captó la mirada de Blaise y casi inmediatamente asintió. Era la hora.  
-Vaya, vaya miren quién está aquí, si son la Comadreja, el Mestizo y un Sangre-sucia, díganme ¿Aún se creen la gran verga, como para desaparecernos las piernas? -Empezó Blaise y tal como lo habían previsto Ron, tan impulsivo como siempre, le contestó con uno de sus comentarios 100% mordaces

- Cierra el puto hocico, serpiente de mierda- Ron se había puesto en una postura defensiva, su varita estaba ya fuera del bolsillo, pero aún abajo, como si esperaba una provocación más para atacarlos.

- Dónde esta la Sangre sucia, ¿aún enojada porque la hechizaste?

-Más te vale que te vayas largando Zabini, si no quieres salir un "poquito" perjudicado- Esta vez había sido Seamus quien le contestó a Blase, también varita en mano.

En otro lugar con Hermione y Harry.

- Harry, ¿Me estás escuchando?- era la quinta vez que Hermione hacia la misma pregunta y siempre era recompensada con la misma respuesta un simple "Mhmm"- Harry, ¿Te he dicho qué Voldemort regresó de la muerte y estoy saliendo con él? 

-Mhmm que bien Hermione…. ¡Ayyy! Hey por qué fue eso- Hermione le había golpeado en el brazo, no muy gentilmente, pero logrando su cometido; la atención de Harry.

-Perdón, pero no me hacías caso, ¿Qué traes hoy?

-Lo siento Mione, pero es que estoy buscando a Malfoy, tengo el presentimiento de que está tramando algo, ayer no llegó a la habitación hasta casi las dos de la mañana, y de muy buen humor. Eso sólo puede significar dos cosas; O hay un zoofilo lo suficiente demente con quien se echo un polvo, o se trae algo entre manos- Todo esto iba acompañado de unas gesticulaciones de manos muy exageradas, las cuales asustaban un poco a la castaña.

-Vamos Harry, estás un poco paranoico.

-Hermione, vamos, estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy, denominado "El Príncipe de Las Serpientes" por los integrantes de su propia casa, es un jodido Slytherin bastante orgulloso. Hace tres días Ron le quito una pata, lo más que puedes pensar es que se trae algo entre manos para vengarse, ¿no?

-Harry tranquilo, no creo que Malfoy sea…

- **Que Malfoy sea… qué exactamente Granger-** Draco acababa de llegar, seguido de Pansy - **Vamos Granger habla**.

- Como decía- la castaña se volteó a hablar nuevamente con Harry como si el león no estuviese a menos de dos metros de ella- No creo que Malfoy sea tan valiente como para intentar cobrar venganza a Ronald, Seamus, y Dean - la verdad iba a decir que Malfoy no era tan estúpido, pero al estar el allí cambiaba todo. Así que continuo.- Conociendo a los Slytherins se vengarían de cada uno por separado, y en mayoría de 'atacantes' por así decirlo.

- Buena lógica Granger, pero te equivocas, los Slytherins no somos cobardes- Esta vez no había sido Draco, si no Pansy, quien había hablado, después de todo, se suponía que ella debía de encargarse de la castaña.

-¿Y a ti quién te habló Parkinson?- A Hermione nunca le había caído bien la rubia **(4)**, pues daba la impresión de una ser… cómo llamarle ¿Lamebotas? (No lo es). En fin, el caso era que nunca le había caído bien.

-Te equivocas, hablas de los Slytherin, pues yo soy una Slytherin, así que mejor cállate. Mientras ellas continuaban peleando, y elevando su voz cada vez más, Malfoy se encargó de Harry, para que éste no interviniera.

**- Entonces Potter, ¿Listo para sufrir las consecuencias de meterte con un Malfoy?  
**  
- ¿De qué fregados estás hablando Malfoy?- La mera verdad era que Harry no tenía idea a lo que se refería la serpiente. De echo, desde el incidente en el que lo mordió se había dedicado a prácticamente ignorar al Slytherin, a excepción de aquel día por la pata.

**- No mereces que te dé una explicación- **diciendo esto hizo un ademán con la cabeza y el moreno salió disparado hacia la pared. Potter, al ser tomado por sorpresa, no pudo sacar la varita del bolsillo, y se fue a estampar contra la pared. Con dificultad el moreno se empezó a incorporar, pero ni muy bien se hubiera parado, el león atacó de nuevo, haciendo un hechizo levitatorio… no debía dejarlo inconciente.- **Ya se encargaron por mi de Weasley, Finnigan y Thomas, ¿Los ves? Míralos.  
**  
Harry los buscó, recorriendo todo el comedor con la mirada, hasta que los vió, estaban literalmente colgados del techo, en boxers. Mientras que algunos Slytherins se encargaban de lanzarles cosas por medio de hechizos de levitación. Un torrente de ira recorrido a Harry, estaba furioso, habiendo hecho lo que hicieron, aún no se merecían tal humillación.

- Déjalos Malfoy, diles a tus esbirros que los dejen ir, yo fui el que provoque las bromas en ti al momento de convertirte en león, así que yo tengo toda la culpa.- El moreno no pensaba en lo que estaba diciendo, simplemente dejo que su espíritu Gryffindor saliera a flote.

**- ¡Perfecto!-** Draco canceló el hechizo en Harry, pero como este aún estaba a unos cuantos pies de altura cayó al suelo, en un golpe seco**.- Ya puedes ir a rescatar a tu novio la comadreja, si es que puedes, así que suerte.-** el moreno al ya haberse parado del suelo iba a comenzar a correr en dirección del pelirrojo cuando oyó de nuevo- **Pero antes te tengo una sorpresita, espero que te guste. **

Harry lo miró con odio pero también con curiosidad, preguntándose ¿A que demonios se refería?

De pronto todas las conversaciones en el comedor se interrumpieron, al igual que la música, miró extrañado alrededor y noto como todas las personas observaban hacía le mismo punto. Siguió la mirada de sus compañeros hasta que diviso que era lo que los mantenían tan asombrados. Se quedó estático, era una tipo lona y en ella se veíani más ni menos que a James Potter y Sirius Black…follando.

**- Vaya Potter, al parecer es de familia ser maricón-** volteó hacía donde se encontraba Draco, por alguna razón vió como si el león le estuviera sonriendo con malicia. Miró a su alrededor y vió como todos los Slytherins le estaban dirigiendo la misma mirada…algunos de ellos, echaron su dignidad por un precipicio y prácticamente se estaban revolcando de la risa. Volvió a conectar sus ojos esmeraldas con los plateados del león.

El albino se sorprendió al ver puro dolor en los ojos del moreno que contenía las lágrimas para que estas no se derramaran. El moreno articulo unas palabras, antes de salir corriendo del gran comedor a toda velocidad, dando pequeños tumbos, una mano sobre sus ojos ocultándolos de las miradas curiosas.

-¡Harry!- Era Granger, había dejado de pelear con Pansy y había salido tras el moreno, alcanzo a divisar que Granger, antes de irse, miro sobre su hombro hacía su dirección, mandándole una de las miradas más frías que había visto, podía incluso rivalizar perfectamente con la de su padre.

Le echo un vistazo de nuevo a la imagen que aún se proyectaba en medio de la pista de baile, y se preguntó, por qué en vez de sentirse bien se sentía como la más pura mierda. Sintió centenares de miradas sobre él y se dió cuenta de que todos los miraban todos de diferente manera, los Slytherins con orgullo y diversión, los Ravenclaws con pena y desaprobación, mientras los Hufflepuff con ¿Decepción? Y todos, pero absolutamente todos los Gryffindors con odio, furia y cualquier sinónimo de estas.

Alzo la cabeza en un claro signo de orgullo, y con paso digno de un Malfoy salió del comedor, dirigiéndose a su habitación en Slytherin ya que no quería enfrentarse a los leones.

Draco caminaba tranquilamente hacia el aula de transformaciones, había sido un día taaan tranquilo, sin Potter**.** A éste no lo había visto desde la noche anterior, en el baile, cuando había salido del Gran Comedor, de echo, ni siquiera había asistido a las clases. Se preguntó vagamente dónde estaría.

Sus pensamientos vagaron hasta la noche anterior, en el baile, recordaba la expresión de Potter cuando se dió cuenta qué había pasado. Recordó cómo contenía las lagrimas, su expresión de desconcierto al principio y después de dolor. Como salió corriendo del comedor, como si su vida dependiera de ello, con una mano cubriéndole el rostro, dando pequeños tropezones, cada vez que accidentalmente pisaba el borde de la túnica, como Granger salía corriendo tras el.

Pero todo esto lo ignoraba, lo único que no podía ignorar, que por más que quisiera olvidar más lo recordaba, era la miraba que le dirigió antes de irse. Una mirada de profundo dolor, como las brillantes esmeraldas poco a poco se opacaban y las palabras que le dirigió antes de irse, que si no fuera porque Draco sabía leer los labios jámas las habría comprendido "¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tanto me odias?". Agitó la cabeza, en un intento de sacarse la imagen y las palabras de la cabeza, pero fallando considerablemente.

- ¡¡MALFOY!!- volteó hacía donde le llamaban, era Granger, que se dirigía corriendo hacía el, varita en la mano- ¡¡TÚ, HIJO DE PUTA!! ¿¿¡¡CÓMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESO A HARRY!!?? DESPUÉS DE QUÉ TE DEFENDIÓ DE RONALD ¿¿ASÍ LE PAGAS??

Draco se petrifico por primera vez al ver a Hermione Granger, su cara se encontraba contorsionada y roja de la ira, al llegar junto a el le aplicó un hechizo de levitamiento, y lo golpeo contra la pared

- ¿CÓMO LE PUDISTE HACER ESO?, ¡¡ÉL TE DEFENDIÓ!!¡¡TE AYUDÓ!! ¿¿¡¡Y ASÍ LE PAGAS?? ¿¿INSULTANDO LAS MEMORIAS DE AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE MÁS LE IMPORTAN??- Llegando a este punto gruesas lágrimas corrían por la cara de Hermione, la mano que tenía la varita comenzaba a temblar- EL NUNCA LOS CONOCIÓ…

- _Desmaius_- un rayo de color rojo le dió de lleno en la espalda a la castaña, la cual cayó desmayada, prácticamente sobre Draco, el cual también había caído al suelo en el momento de que el hechizo había finalizado.- Draco, ¿Estás bien?- Era Blaise, aún mantenía la varita en alto, detrás de el estaban Theodore y Pansy. Esta tenía una mano sobre la boca y una expresión sorprendida, mientras que Theodore seguía impasible como siempre.

**»»»§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§«««**

**Los Rota folios**, no se si en todos los países se llamen así, por lo que especificaré, son los que usualmente se utilizan para dar clases, como las hojas de libreta pero… que sería… Cuatro…Seis veces más grandes que la hoja, ahh ya ni se.

**Sweet****Revenge****: **Se puede traducir como "Dulce Venganza"

**Vendetta- **Venganza

**Jonathan, Richard, Orlando y Alexander**, son de mi invención.


	8. Nota de Autora NO abandonaré el fic

Muy buenos días a todos ustedes que están leyendo esto.

Quiero disculparme con ustedes, quienes se toman la molestia de leer, de comentarme en esta historia, por haber no haber continuado la historia, no sabía cómo explicarme, por haberla dejado. Pero reuní todo mi valor Gryffindor para poder escribirles esta pequeña nota, donde explico el por qué no he actualizado.

Primero que nada me quiero disculpar por no haber actualizado la historia, tengo un bloqueo mental monumental. En seguida les digo el por qué de este.

Estaba leyendo los capítulos pasados, para que así, mientras los leía, comenzara a formar en mi mente, de lo que iba a tratar el octavo capítulo. Mientras releía los capítulos, me di cuenta que están demasiado… simples… que pasan muy superficialmente de la historia que tenía planeada. Esto de una forma u otra me molesto, pero lo decidí dejar pasar. Pero aún cuando ponía todo en intentar escribir el nuevo capítulo, me seguía molestando la redacción de los anteriores, y no permitía que las ideas salieran… comencé a pensar en lo que hacía falta en ellos, lo que se me había pasado agregar, lo que quería agregar para poder poner plasmar algunas de las ideas que tengo en **"White Lion"**. Llegué a la conclusión, que tal vez sería mejor que reescribiera los siete cap. Que llevo hasta el momento.

Me pondré a Reescribir la historia, de hecho ya la comencé a escribir, le estoy agregando varías cosas, quitando otras. Estoy tomando algunas cosas de los libros, 5, 6, 7. Y le estoy otras. Para que así la historia pueda llegar a ser mucho mejor.

También quiero disculparme con **Mila22**, a quien siempre le prometía actualizar, más rápido, pero nunca pude cumplir esa promesa y con todos ustedes por no haber dado un por que de mi tardanza.

De nuevo les ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas.

Su servidora.

Cat666


End file.
